The present invention relates to telephone control apparatus.
More particularly, the subject invention relates to telephone control apparatus in which the handset of a telephone may be located continually at a location remote from the telephone and in association with auxilliary devices or equipment. The subject invention enables the initiation and receipt of telephone communications even though the handset is positioned at a remote location. Similarly to end such communications.
Auxilliary devices and equipment for use with telephones are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,771 -- Abram N. Spanel discloses a telephone adapter which may be used to enhance the quality and ease of communication by telephone. The aforementioned patent of Abram N. Spanel enhances the quality of communication in both directions and furthermore, frees the speaker from holding the handset thus enabling the speaker's free movement during the telephone conversation. Other types of auxilliary equipment for use with telephones are also known, such as for example, adapters which are used to transmit and receive digital information and other data over telephone lines.